


Ergo Monado

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: Monado tells Real what is really real.
Relationships: Ergo Proxy/Monad Proxy, Ergo Proxy/Re-l Mayer, Vincent Law/Re-l Mayer
Kudos: 4





	Ergo Monado

"I thought you were dead? Vincent told me that you flew into the sun – to Ra – and died. Was he mistaken?"

Real stared at her. Her mind was going through different possibilities as she tried to discern if what was happening in front of her was even _Real_ or a trick by a Proxy. Or was it both?

"Can a deity really die?" the angel in white wings asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Can a deity really die?" said the angel, repeating the phrase in the same exact manner. "Can a diety really die?"

"…If you mean Proxies then yes," said Real with certainty, "After all, the proxy in that snow-capped area was killed by my bullet and Vincent killed three-"

"No," replied the white angel as she shook her head playfully. A cheerful smile was plastered on that all-knowing face. "Vincent-koi didn't kill me."

"I wasn't referring to you," said Real in annoyance, "I meant the ones he did kill. The first would be Mo-n…"

"Monado," said Monado clarifying her statement, "But Vincent-koi didn't kill me. I just didn't use that body anymore because it frightened Vincent-koi."

"What?" shouted Real in astonishment.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said!" snapped Real getting increasingly annoyed, "What do you mean 'didn't use that body anymore'? The Amirite cells were destroyed!"

"That's because I stopped using it," clarified Monado tilting her head with that ever-present smile, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Frankly, yes," replied Real, "What you're saying goes against the science of the Amirite cells. It cannot possibly be what happened."

"Are you saying that what I'm saying isn't _real_?" asked Monado with a touch of curiosity.

That Godforsaken smile…

"What the hell do you mean by _that_?" questioned Real thoroughly irritated.

Real attempted to take a calming breathe. She didn't want a headache to surface.

"Are you saying that what I'm saying isn't _real_?" said Monado repeating the entire question in the exact same manner.

It was like she was a living tape-recorder. Yet, she was interacting with Real, right?

"Do you mean 'isn't Real' as in myself or 'isn't real' as in reality?" asked Real, she then facepalmed at the utter ridiculousness of her own question.

"I mean both!" said Monado smiling cheerfully, "Wasn't that obvious?"

FUCK. THAT. SMILE.

"What do you mean both?" snarled Real angrily, " _I'm_ Real, that's my _name_. That has nothing to do with that body dying! Or you dying!"

"But I'm Real too, right?" said Monado.

"Yes, you're the second Real. You're a clone of me." said Real, "What about it?"

"No, that's not correct." replied Monado shaking her head, "I'm not a clone. _I'm_ Real, that's who I _am."_

" _You came into being after I was created,_ " bit out Real aggravated, "Therefore, you are a clone!"

Monado shook her head. Real wanted to go over to her and punch that smile off her face.

"I'm Real, I am not a clone. If I was a clone that would mean that I am not Real," said Monado nodding to herself, "And you are Real because you are not a clone. Because you are Real."

Real's head was swirling with this stupid circular logic presented by the white-winged dipshit in front of her.

"How exactly would that be possible?" asked Real smirking in triumph, "They both can't be true."

"Of course they are!" said Monado opening her hands wide in good cheer, "Because Real is really Monado!"

" _What?"_ gasped Real, her eyes widening in shock and confusion, "B-but… I… _how?_ You're dead!"

"If I was dead, then I wouldn't be Real, too." said Monado smiling in triumph, "Monado isn't dead. Monado is Real-Real!"

Oddly enough, that statement made perfect sense to Real. Why wouldn't it? She had said it.

" _Why?"_ asked Real, reeling at the revelation. It was all she could say. " _Why?"_

"Because Monado and Ergo Proxy are meant to be together eternally!" said Monado radiating happiness, "Ergo Monado!"

Real collapsed to her knees and held her head in pain before looking up at… herself?

"Ergo… therefore…" muttered Real while looking at Monado's happy features, Real was breathing harshly from the information overload. She got up slowly. "Monad… oneness or… a unit? Therefore Oneness?"

"YES!" screeched Monado happily, causing Real to flinch as she was getting up to her feet, "Monado and Ergo, together forever!"

"How did that happen? I thought…" Real stopped what she was saying and wondered: What was actually Real? "I thought… that you chose to die?"

Monado nodded enthusiastically. As if Real wasn't confused enough already…

"But _Real-Real_ chose her own truth," clarified Monado, "Real chose to live with Vincent-koi!"

"Real-Real is Monado who is with Vincent-koi who is Ergo Proxy. Ergo, Ergo Proxy and Monado live happily ever together after!"

"So… I'm an aspect of Monado like Vincent is of Ergo Proxy, right?" asked Real wanting further clarification, "If that's true then… am I your revenge against the Creators like Vincent is of Ergo Proxy?"

The white angel shook her head with that genuine silly smile still on her face.

"Nope!" said a happy Monado, "Monado and Ergo Proxy are to be together eternally. Ergo Proxy is the personification of death and Monado is the personification of life. Ergo Proxy abandoned Romdeau to go to Mosque and cried for help in Monado's arms.

"My purpose was to die after human life thrives. But Monado is the personification of life. Monado was conflicted because Creators wanted Monado to be life but also to die with her lover Ergo Proxy. Monado is an incomplete Goddess so it confused Monado. Monado decided that she wanted Ergo Proxy to be happy for real. Vincent Law was manifested from Ergo Proxy in Mosque by Monado. Ergo Proxy let Monado manipulate Romdeau to make Real Mayar with Monado's blood. This way, Ergo Proxy was happy with his revenge and Monado was happy with loving Ergo Proxy forever. Ergo Proxy and Monado are really together forever like Creators said!"

"…That explains everything," said Real realizing the truth, her own personal truth was the proof of the truth itself, "I had Free Will, Vincent had Free Will which is why he came back when he was so close to bliss with yo—my other self, and that's why…

"That's why he attacked my apartment and started the entire fiasco, that's why I loved him the moment I took a good look at him, and that's why I went to the ends of the harsh world to find Vincent Law. I _wanted_ him. I wanted him _badly_."

Monado nodded happily.

"Yup, yup!" said Monado praising Real, "Ergo Proxy's existence is full of heartbreak and suffering because Ergo Proxy is the personification of death. Monado loves Ergo Proxy and when Monado is with Ergo Proxy then she gives him life.

"Ergo Proxy can live life like everybody else when Monado is around, Ergo Proxy can love without heartbreak when Monado is there, and Ergo Proxy can be happy forever with Monado! That's why Monado made Cogito virus! To make sure that Vincent-koi and Real-Real would be together forever!"

Real's eyes widened once she realized that the Autoraves' infected with the Cogito virus always caused situations that pushed Real and Vincent to stick together. Hell, when they returned to Romdeau, Real had left Pino in the ship for her safety because humans were destroying Autoraves. That was when Vincent had gone berserk and disappeared on Real.

This brought a very troubling thought. Tears began streaking down Real's face as her eyes were blinded with rage towards… herself. It was just as Vincent fought against himself.

"Is… is my…" Real stopped what she was about to ask, it was too hard.

Knowing the truth was too hard. After everything, it would be too harsh if it wasn't the answer she wanted. Would Monado lie to herself? The truth sometimes brought solitude and pain…

"Please, ask and Monado shall answer Real honestly," said Monado smiling angelically, "To lie to _myself_ would be a grievous error because that would mean that _I_ was never true to _myself_."

"Is my love for Vincent Law genuine?" blurted Real forcefully, tears continued cascading down her face. "It seems like it's completely fake… I fell in love with his monster form when he came to my first apartment. I didn't know what love was so I didn't understand what I was feeling.

"At first, I thought it was hurt pride for allowing him to escape, after I faked my death I thought it was my desire for the truth, and when I realized it was love… I have to ask was it even genuine love? How would I even know if it was?"

Monado peered at her with a knowing smile before answering slowly. Real felt pained and betrayed by her other self's deliberate hesitation.

"Real-Real was given Free Will," explained Monado serenely, "If Real-Real wasn't given Free Will then Real-Real wouldn't be Real-Real. Real-Real should recall that Real-Real detested Vincent-koi even when living with Vincent-koi for some time. Real-Real was forced into staying with Vincent-koi but that was the gamble. Real-Real got to choose if Real-Real wanted to love or kill Vincent-koi and vice-versa."

Real let go of a deep breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. She breathed in and out haggardly in sweet relief.

"Consider this, if Real-Real wasn't in genuine love with Vincent-koi then why would Real-Real care about the love being genuine in the first place? The fact that Real-Real cares about the bond's integrity means that, by virtue, it is really real."

"So…" began Real, recomposing herself, "What now?"

"Now _you_ wake-up!" said Monado grinning, "We're talking in dreamland. Monado contacted Real-Real to explain herself to the part of her that doesn't know about herself."

"Remember! You are life so you can never die and Vincent is death so he can never die! You are opposites that create the same conclusion. You were both made especially imperfect by Proxy One and _I_ , Proxy Thirteen, that way to surpass the blue sky. You both no longer follow the cycle that you exist in. That is the revenge of Ergo Proxy. For an aspect of himself to surpass him and live on eternally. Monado helped with that desire and because Monado is already life, Monado cannot die regardless. Ergo Monado eternally!"

"So…" repeated Real, staring at her cheerful persona, "What now?"

"Live life! Be happy! Live life and be happy with Vincent-koi! You have the freedom, the desire, and the ability to!" sang Monado happily, "Oh, I know, I know! I know something that will bring more life and happiness!

"Making babies with Vincent-koi!"

"…We had sex," said Real, recalling that she and Vincent got particularly hammered last night off an assortment of alcoholic beverages they had shared. She and Vincent had foolishly misread the label as Ginger Ale. With both of their inhibitions gone, one thing led to another and… "And because I'm the Proxy that personifies life, I'm already pregnant with his child…"

"Yup!" said Monado bouncing on her feet, "Because Real-Real is the only Monado left, Real-Real now has all the powers and Real-Real can bear children naturally regardless!"

"I'm going to wake-up now…" deadpanned Real sighing in exhaustion from being exposed too much to… herself.

"Yuppy yup!" said Monado cheerily, "Have fun!"

"Oh, don't worry…" muttered Real smiling slightly, "I intend to."

Real awoke and rubbed her eyes. She yawned before observing her surroundings. She turned to her right to see a sleeping and shirtless Vincent. She checked under the covers to find… yup, there were no clothes on either of them and her nether regions were bleeding slightly. She turned her body to view the clock. It was 3:00 AM. An hour before she usually woke-up. She looked down on the floor to find some of the discarded clothes and a lot of alcohol. Pino and Kristeva were charging themselves somewhere outside the bedroom as per usual.

Real lay back on her bed and turned to face Vincent. Vincent already awakened by this point. Real raised an eyebrow as to figuratively ask for an explanation. Vincent's eyes widened as he ducked his head under the covers before ducking back out and blushing madly. Real raised her eyebrow higher as if to ask for a _damn good_ explanation for what he had just done. Vincent's face was glowing like a tomato and it was likely that he was thinking that she thought that he peeked on her purposely.

_To think that these feelings we share for each other…_ thought Real, _Began from such shallow and stupid reasons… maybe that itself is natural though? Who knows, who cares. I exist here and now with you, Vincent-koi._

"R-R-Real-san… I…" began Vincent nervously, he raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "Listen, I… I understand that you're very angry at me. I really thought it was a special brand of Ginger Ale and not actual Ale-"

He stopped when she moved her hand slowly forward. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes expecting a harsh slap. Oh, just how he managed to screw up in front of the woman he loved, oh so many screw-ups... Was that normal?

Instead of the anticipated harsh slap, he felt a hand caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes to find that Real was smiling at him happily. His heart soared.

"There is no reason to assume that, Vincent Law." said Real playfully, she didn't stop caressing his cheek as she moved her body closer to his to embrace him. "I feel lovely."


End file.
